This disclosure relates generally to seals, and more specifically to seals for accommodating an interface having a variable width.
Aircraft typically include exhaust systems for directing exhaust gases from one or more engines to the ambient air. The aviation industry historically used exhaust systems that were round in shape. These round exhaust systems were highly reflective and therefore, easily detected by radar. Some modern aircraft now use “non-round” exhaust systems with “reduced signature features” to better avoid detection by radar.
Regardless of the shape of a given exhaust system, seals are commonly employed between components for various purposes. Known seals for exhaust systems include M-seals, rope seals, and finger seals. Seal type and specific structure is chosen based on its desired properties and application. Often seals are designed to prevent or accurately control air leakage between components. The extent to which a given seal accomplishes its purpose, otherwise known as “sealing efficiency”, can affect overall aircraft performance.